


The Weight of Us

by Moonykins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Chubby!Tony, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, chub love, chubby!Stephen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/pseuds/Moonykins
Summary: A compilation of all of the drabbles I filled over on my tumblr.  Each chapter will be a different story and have a different prompt, however they're all connected in that they are all about weight gain.





	1. From Abs to Flab

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Tony gaining weight slowly but surely. Stephen doesn’t mention it bc in all honestly he kinda likes it. Tony doesn’t seem to notice which makes it hotter when his clothes start getting tight. Until one day Tony sees a tabloid with the headline “Tony Stark: From Abs To Flab” with a picture of his belly sticking out of his shirt while he’s eating out with Stephen. He’s upset and when he’s upset, he eats. Stephen finds him after binging and soothes his insecurities and his aching belly.

“This is about that article, isn’t it?” Stephen had found the magazine lying open on the couch before coming into the kitchen to find Tony splayed out in front of the fridge, eating everything in sight. Tony at least had the decency to look ashamed of himself. He pouted, cheeks covered in the various foods he had stuffed himself with that night. Stephen crouched down and his hands weaved a spell, cleaning Tony’s face and hands of the mess left behind. He then reached out and tipped Tony’s face up by the chin, meeting his eyes. “Tony…”

The billionaire pitched forward until his face met Stephen’s chest, heaving sobs wracking his smaller frame. Stephen simply held him, saying nothing and rubbing his back. Tony spent a good five minutes solidly crying into Stephen’s chest. Eventually his sobs tapered off into tiny hiccups and that was when he pulled back, wiping his face with the backs of his hands.

“M-My stomach hurts.”

“I’ll bet it does,” Stephen replied, a sad little smile on his face. “Let’s get you up and on the couch and then I’ll give you a belly rub, okay?”

Together they rose and headed back into the living room where Tony sat heavily on the couch and Stephen slid in behind him, pulling him close to his chest once more. “This isn’t like you,” Stephen started, pushing Tony’s shirt up as he started massaging at the crest of his bloated stomach. “You don’t care what people think of you. Why are you letting it get to you?”

Tony gave a shrug, another little hiccup leaving him as he tipped his head back and let it fall on Stephen’s shoulder. “Stress? I don’t know. I just saw it and…something broke.”

Stephen dropped a kiss to Tony’s cheek. “You know I think you’re beautiful either way, right?”

Tony nodded, looking down and watching Stephen’s fingers dancing over his flesh. He rubbed in soothing circles, occasionally coaxing out a burp or a sigh. “It’s not that…I guess it’s more that I feel…the tiniest bit of insecurities about it. Today was just a bad day.”

Stephen kissed the shell of Tony’s ear. “If you want to lose weight I’ll do everything I can to help you.”

A shake of the head. “No. I’m fine the way I am. Besides, I don’t think I could lose much.” Tony cupped his belly and gave it a shake. “This is the result of my anxiety meds and the fact that I’m eating regular meals.”

Stephen hummed. “It might also have something to do with the way you binge eat and stuff yourself when you’re bored.”

Tony gave a little laugh and grinned. “Yeah, that took. But what can I say? I love food.”

“Then I think you have your answer.”

“I guess I do.” Tony’s eyes fell shut as Stephen continued massaging his stomach with gentle ministrations. They lay on the couch for several hours like that, making their way through two movies until the clock struck twelve and the two of them decided to head to bed. That night, Tony fell asleep in Stephen’s arms, a smile secure on his face and a hopeful twinge in his heart.


	2. Soda Chug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chubby Stephen chugging soda.

Perhaps he shouldn’t have eaten so many of those spicy buffalo wings. His thirst was unquenchable. Surely this bottle of soda would help though, right?

He unscrewed the top and lifted it to his lips, not caring that he was drinking from the bottle. They could always buy more soda and besides, Tony didn’t drink cherry coke anyway. He wouldn’t mind.

Instead of sipping, Stephen chugged straight from the bottle, his stomach expanding after several large gulps. He pulled away, rubbing at his swollen belly and kneading into the side of it with a trembling hand. He had eaten a lot and the soda on top would surely cause him to bloat. But by the Vishanti was he ever thirsty.

He raised the bottle to his lips once more and started chugging it, closing his eyes. He could feel his stomach expanding in his hand, pushing out against the confines of his t-shirt and stretching it. It tasted so good, but the relief was only momentary. The moment he pulled away to give a belch he felt the fire back in his throat as the soda settled in his gut.

He needed more.

Abandoning his rubbing, Stephen picked the bottle up, noting that it was halfway gone already. He sucked on it once more, gulping it down like a man who hadn’t had access to water in days. It fanned the fires in his throat this time, but it wasn’t enough. Once Stephen started something he found it difficult to stop. And so he didn’t.

He kept drinking until he reached the end of the bottle, his eyes closed, his stomach aching something terrible. He sighed and breathed heavily, pulling away from the bottle and setting the empty container down on the table beside him. “Ugh…Hnnn…”

“What’re ya doin’ there?”

Stephen nearly jumped in place. He turned his head to see Tony leaning in the doorway, a cheshire cat like smirk on his face. He approached like a cat on the hunt and it made Stephen shiver, hands hovering above his belly. “I was thirsty from the wings.”

“I see that, baby.” Tony folded himself neatly onto the couch, his eyes glued on Stephen’s poor, abused belly. He reached out and pushed up the sorcerer’s t-shirt, exposing the globe of his stomach to the cool night air. He tutted. “Oh Steph. You poor thing. You look so full and uncomfortable.”

Stephen swallowed. “I am.”

Tony’s eyes flicked up to meet Stephen’s and he grinned once more. “Then allow me to assist you.” Gently, he pushed Stephen’s chest, forcing him back among the pillows on the couch. Stephen grunted as the movement jostled the contents in his belly causing it to ache once more.

“Shh. I’ve got you, baby.” Tony climbed between Stephen’s legs and rubbed his hands, creating the friction needed to warm them. He then placed them on Stephen’s exposed gut, rubbing in comforting circles that had the sorcerer moaning. “I swear, you like doing this to yourself.”

Stephen opened an eye, watching Tony’s ministrations. “What if I do?” he asked in a soft voice, half afraid of the answer.

Brown eyes met green and Tony smiled softly. “Then you keep on keepin’ on, Stephen. And I’ll be right here by your side the entire time to give you belly rubs and reassurance.”

Stephen released a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding and leaned back among the pillows behind him, closing his eyes. A lazy smile formed on his lips. “Thanks, Tony.”

His stomach still wobbled with every movement Tony made, but it was taut as ever. The rubs helped the digestion some, and Stephen gave tiny little burps every so often, slowly beginning to feel better. His mouth no longer on fire and his stomach sated, he could say that it had been a pretty good night, especially when he knew Tony was so supportive of him.

He wound up falling asleep right there, with Tony’s hands working his stomach, and didn’t wake up again until it was time for bed. That night he slept with Tony spooned up against his back, his hands resting on Stephen’s chubby belly, pawing at it and holding it lovingly.


	3. Working Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen starts working out after hearing some rude comments from the tabloids.

Tony had to admit that he was disappointed when Stephen started working out. It meant the belly that he had worked so hard to grow would be disappearing soon. And it was, little by little.

But something wasn’t quite right. Stephen didn’t seem happy now that he was losing weight. He didn’t seem happy now that he was on a strict diet. He just…didn’t seem happy at all.

It was only when Tony heard the sounds of something crashing coming from the bathroom that he figured everything out. Stephen had destroyed the scale and was angrily glaring down at it, tear tracks running down his cheeks, his hands shaking more furiously than they usually did.

“Steph?…” Tony asked, cautiously taking a step into the room. “You know, if you don’t wanna lose weight all you had to do was…not lose it.”

Stephen turned around and quickly went to Tony, wrapping his arms around him, making himself as small as possible. Tony was quick to rub at his back comfortingly, listening to Stephen as he explained the things he had heard people saying.

“That’s not like you, honey.” Tony said, forcing Stephen to look at him. “My husband doesn’t care what people think of him. Don’t you remember when this first started and that waiter tried suggesting you eat a salad and you told him to shove it? You were my hero that day, just like you are every day, but especially that one.”

“I know.” Stephen sniffled, looking into Tony’s eyes. “I know. It’s just…hard sometimes. I don’t mind when they’re taunting me, but when they say you deserve better…”

“Shh.” Tony brought their lips together in a soft and sweet kiss. “I deserve you. No one else.”

That was all Stephen needed to hear in order for his insecurities to melt away. Tony kissed him again and he felt like himself again. He felt Tony’s hands around his middle and smirked. “This is going to end up with us in bed, isn’t it?”

“Uh huh.”

And it did.


	4. Stephen versus a chocolate cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen eats an entire chocolate cake to himself.

It’s not full sized by any means. It’s a lot smaller, the kind that would be served at a quaint little birthday dinner for the family. But tonight it was all Stephen’s.

They had a bet going on, you see. Tony brought the cake home and bet his tubby hubby that he couldn’t eat the whole thing. Stephen, not one to turn down a challenge, accepted.

And here they are. Stephen sat on the couch with the cake on the table in front of him, a fork in hand, slowly making his way through the delicious dessert. Tony watched with wide eyes, shifting on the couch next to him, already feeling like he might cum in his pants. 

One forth of the way through had been about two slices, which was a normal amount to eat. One more was pushing it, but Stephen managed. Eventually he had to give up using the fork, however, since his hands started shaking. That was when Tony took over for him. He scooped up the fork and fed Stephen forkful after forkful, the wizard busy rubbing his abused belly as he ate.

Somehow, Stephen wound up curled up on the couch with Tony hovering over him, plate of cake and fork in hand. Stephen ate almost mechanically, wondering how something so rich managed to taste so good when he was more than halfway through a meal he definitely shouldn’t have been eating. His stomach made a noise of protest.

“Shh.” Stephen hushed, rubbing at the side of it. It wobbled, begging to be free from this challenge, but Tony was coming with another forkful and Stephen opened up. “It’ll be over soon.” he said between mouthfuls.

The finish line was in sight and Stephen was in pain, his stomach stretched to its limits. It was a good thing the cake was a small one because there was no way Stephen would win this challenge if it were full sized.

“You’re such a champ, baby.” Tony praised, still feeding him bite after bite. Stephen had been reduced to groans and moans, continuously rubbing at his aching belly. He didn’t reply.

His mouth was covered in chocolate and he was dying for something to drink. Good thing Tony thought ahead and brought him a glass of milk. “Only for when you finish.” he challenged.

So, Stephen finished, because he’d be damned if he wasn’t getting that tall glass of milk. Tony picked it up, bringing it over and helping Stephen to down it all. His stomach protested again, warning that there wasn’t enough room inside of it, but Stephen ignored it, knowing his limits.

“Mmnn…” he moaned, collapsing backward on the couch, unable to move. “That…was such…a stupid…idea…”

Tony just giggled and leaned in, licking the chocolate from around Stephen’s mouth. “Really? Because my dick and yours say otherwise.”

That was true. Stephen was quite hard by now, but his stomach wanted more attention than his cock did. Tony knew his and pushed his shirt up, revealing his taut, rounded stomach. He pressed down ever so gently on it, marveling at the fact that yes, there wasn’t any more room in there at all. Stephen just moaned again, his eyes falling shut when Tony finally decided to start massaging the monstrous globe.

Stephen had gained weight over the past couple of months, but he wasn’t huge by any means. Just chubby. Right now he looked so much larger on account of how stuffed he was. It was almost like being high, he could barely open his eyes or speak.

Luckily Tony was there to rub the pain away for him, massaging and kissing and licking his way around his favorite part of Stephen’s body. It was only once he was through that he realized that Stephen had fallen asleep.

“And the cake wins.”


	5. A belly to rest on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Stephen can tell when Tony had a bad day so he sign hil to join hil on the couch, letting him rest his head on the sorcerers chubby tummy while he plays with his hair, letting Tony complain"

Tony sighed for the fifth time in the last half hour and at last Stephen couldn’t ignore it anymore. He made his way to the couch where Tony was curled up and slid in behind him. Tony quickly turned in his arms, flashing the sorcerer a sour face before resting his head on Stephen’s squishy tummy.

Stephen combed his hands through Tony’s hair, letting him squish and pinch and prod at his belly as he spoke about the hardships of the day. Somehow, playing with Stephen’s stomach always helped to make him feel better. This time was no exception.

Stephen watched as Tony pinched at his love handles, shaking his entire belly and leaning down to kiss it with a laugh, apparently done retelling the events of the day. “You’re awfully cute, ya know.”

Stephen flushed and smiled, leaning forward as best he could to kiss Tony on the lips. “Thanks. You are too. Even when you’re pouting.”

Tony gave a shrug. “If it means I get to play with your belly, I’m gonna pout more often.”

Stephen just rolled his eyes fondly.


	6. Too Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stephen eating way too much cake or candy and end up having a stomach ache. Tony looks at him like "Told you to not eat too much" but internally he just finds him so cute."

It was his birthday, so he was entitled to as much cake as he wanted, right? The first one went down easily enough and Stephen was reaching for seconds. This one was a bit bigger than the first and his hands shook a little more as he ate his way through it.

By the third slice he was feeling quite full.

“Don’t finish that,” Tony warned from beside him. He had been watching Stephen’s escapade this entire time. “You’re gonna regret it, baby.”

Stephen just stuck his tongue out and dug right in again. His stomach was aching something terrible, but he managed to finish. He even eyed the cake as if he were threatening to take another piece. He had reached out for it when Tony grabbed his hand and pushed him back against the couch.

“I can see you’re hurting, but you just don’t wanna admit I was right.”

Stephen just pouted and winced. The movement had jostled the contents of his stomach. He held it in his hands and breathed through the pain. “Alright, alright. You were right. Mmnn…” He looked over at Tony and his frown deepened. “Now will you gimme a belly rub?”

Tony threw his head back in laughter and moved closer, pushing Stephen’s shirt up his rounded belly. “You’re so cute when you’re in pain.”

Stephen just sighed as Tony began to massage his aching tummy.


	7. Sleep Eating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tony sneaking out of bed while Stephen is sleeping to do something, then comes back to bed after like 30min. Stephen notices that his cakes keeps disappearing and he decide to watch in his astral form what is happening. What a surprise to see his husbands sneaking out of bed to go eat cake- still asleep."

It had been happening for several nights now. Tony would sneak out of bed and come back a half hour later to settle for completely for the night. What could he be doing? Stephen couldn’t help but be curious about it.

So tonight he had a plan. Tonight he could astral project himself and follow Tony to see what he got up to on these nightly escapades. He waited until he could hear his husband softly snoring–until his weight shifted and he got out of bed, and then pushed himself from his body.

The first thing he noticed was that Tony appeared to still be asleep. His eyes were closed and he nearly bumped into things as he walked. Stephen floated along, following Tony into the kitchen where he found his target–a chocolate cake that Stephen had baked up that night.

“No wonder my cakes keep disappearing…”

Stephen watched Tony remove the protective glass from the top. The man even got himself a dish, fork, and a knife to cut himself a slice. He sat at the island in the kitchen and dug into his dessert.

Well, this explained why Tony’s waistline was expanding and where Stephen’s desserts were going. And to think all this time he had been blaming Peter. He owed the kid an apology.

Tony had another two hefty slices before he returned the glass to the top of the cake dish and slid off his stool. He clumsily went back into the bedroom and curled up in bed where Stephen followed him, drifting back into his own body.

The first thing he did was turn and curl up around Tony, his hands resting protectively against his taut little tummy, rubbing circles into it. The next thing he did was lay a kiss by his ear and whisper “I love you.”

Tony whispered something in return, though Stephen couldn’t quite make it out.


	8. The Tailor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Power couple of New York is invited at a charity gala, but Stephen gained weight so his suits are now too tight. So Tony feels the urge to take him to a tailor, make him a beautiful suit. (They may or may not have made out in the car after the gala. Poor Happy, this man deserves a raise)"

Tony insisted that it wasn’t that much weight. Stephen only couldn’t close the jacket button by a few inches. His pants wouldn’t button up because he had a big lunch, not because of the few pounds he had gained. But Stephen knew when he was lying and soon enough they’re at the tailor.

Stephen is standing in his underwear, allowing himself to be measured, staring at the mirrors on all sides of him. When had he gotten so fat? He gained a decent amount of weight and there was no way his old suits were going to fit him. Married life was treating him well, apparently.

Tony sat off to the side, watching him and sending him little winks every now and again. Meanwhile, Stephen was nearly crawling out of his skin with anxiety. He wanted to put his clothes back on and run out the door. But his tailor was taking his time and Tony seemed to be enjoying the show, shifting awkwardly in his seat (Stephen knew what that meant).

By the time Stephen was told to get dressed again, Tony was on his feet “helping” him. He kissed and nipped at ever inch of Stephen’s form that he could reach, hindering the dressing process. Stephen had to try and fend him off so that he could successfully get dressed. Tony only stopped once Stephen dragged him from the dressing room.

They paid the tailor and stepped out the door, where Happy waited for them curbside. He opened up the car door for them–and Tony was on Stephen like a mosquito to exposed skin the moment Stephen was sitting down again.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy.” Tony growled as the door shut, eagerly pulling Stephen’s shirt back off. “Did you even see yourself in there? I think I’ve got a kink, Steph. I can’t resist you like this. So soft and round and healthy.” He cupped Stephen’s belly in his hands, squeezing it and earning a squeak and a moan from the sorcerer.

“C-Can’t you wait until we’re back home?” Stephen breathed, feeling himself getting hard already.

His answer was a pinch to his doughy belly and a bite on the neck.


	9. Stuffed and Insecure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tony is feeling insecure and doesn’t want Stephen to know how much he stuffed himself. He’s usually very cuddly but tonight sticks to his side of the bead facing away from Stephen who panics thinking something is really wrong. Turns out Tony ate way too much and is having a miserable time to top off his anxiety."

Stephen came home late that night and so he missed out on dinner, which was a good thing because Tony had eaten everything in sight. He couldn’t control himself and he was ashamed for the way he had acted. There was this deep seeded need to fill a void within himself, and so he had eaten an entire extra large pizza and some molten cakes to himself. He also nearly drank an entire 2 liter bottle of soda.

He went to bed instead of waiting for Stephen to even get in. Though, naturally, he couldn’t sleep. Instead he lay awake, nursing his growling and upset stomach and listening to the sounds of Stephen getting ready around him. Tony kept his eyes shut, pretending to be asleep, tears streaming down his face. Why did he have to be this way?

He heard Stephen’s soft footfalls as he entered the room from the bathroom, presumably all changed and ready for bed. Felt the covers being pulled down as Stephen shifted to get in bed with him. Heard the sigh because Tony wasn’t awake to cuddle with. His heart crumbled.

“Tony?” the brunet didn’t respond. “I know you’re awake, and you don’t have to say anything. I know something is wrong. I can feel it. You don’t have to open up to me right now just…just let me know when you’re ready, alright?”

That was it. That was what broke the dam. Tony turned around and threw his arms around Stephen, burying his face in his chest and hiccup-sobbing into his night shirt. Stephen felt the way Tony’s taut belly pressed up against him and all he had to do was guess at what had happened. Tony had been battling his addiction with food for a while now and apparently tonight it had won out.

“Shhh,” Stephen stroked Tony’s hair, combing it back from his face. He cupped his jaw in his hands and kissed his tears away. Tony looked like a lost child who couldn’t find it in him to ask for help. “Here. Let me help.”

Gently, Stephen turned Tony until his back was flush against Stephen’s front. Tony leaned back against Stephen’s strong chest and felt the wizard’s hands on his belly, massaging in soothing circles. He hiccuped again and closed his eyes, his sobs slowly tapering off until there were none left.

He didn’t even have to explain because Stephen knew.

He watched as the hands danced around his stomach, helping the contents to digest and urging a few small burps from Tony. He sighed, only now realizing how truly tired he was. His eyes closed, and he fell asleep just like that, waking up the next morning in Stephen’s arms, lying on his side and feeling a whole lot better. The swelling in his stomach had gone down, but it was still just as squishy and chubby as ever. Stephen’s hands lay on it, comfortingly, protectively, and for once, Tony couldn’t find it in himself to hate.


	10. Iron Man versus Dessert Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony versus a table of dessert

The dessert table never stood a chance. It was one of those boring Avengers galas that everyone always avoided going to. The ones where they had to mingle with the rich and famous–deal with the government and all the important people. It wasn’t like the ones Tony threw at the compound that was strictly friends and family only.

He was bored out of his mind and he had lost Stephen in the crowd somewhere during the night. What he had found, however, was a dessert table that stretched almost the length of an entire wall. That would be a good enough substitute for anyone’s company.

Tony grabbed a plate and set to work. He reached for several slices of cake, some donuts, a large cannoli (from one of his favorite Italian places, no less), and a lemon bar before hunkering down at a table in the corner to consume it all. 

He had been steadily gaining weight for a while now. Ever since he was off of active duty. He still lead the Avengers and worked on their tech, but he wasn’t seen on the field unless there was some massive threat. It was because of this that Tony had a chance to relax some. He stopped working out and started snacking to deal with a lot of the stress he was under. Stephen had said it was going to catch up to him, but he didn’t really mind.

His belly sat in his lap as he chowed down, pushing against the confines of his pants and dress shirt. It would have been a good idea to get a new dress suit, perhaps, but he hadn’t thought ahead and instead squeezed into this one. In hindsight, that was a bad idea as Tony found himself having to unbutton his pants after only the second slight of cake.

Tony watched Peter try and mingle with the crowd of people. Gosh that kid was awkward, but Tony loved him to bits. He shoved the lemon bar in his mouth. 

No one would try talking to him if he was in a corner stuffing his pie hole. Oh, speaking of pie, there was probably some up there. He should really try it.

His first round of desserts disappeared and he went for seconds, waddling over this time. His stomach protested, growling unhappily, but Tony persisted. The night was young and he was bored.

Throughout the gala, he steadily made his way through one of everything that he liked at the dessert table. By the time he was done he had to sit down, his stomach stuffed to the max and his hand massaging it to try and keep it from rebelling.

Two hands sneaked up on him, slipping in behind him and rubbing as Stephen took a chair beside him. A kiss was dropped to his cheek and Stephen nuzzled his face into the crook of Tony’s neck.

“I see someone found the dessert table.”

“Mmmnnn…”

Stephen gave a soft laugh, his quivering hands snaking underneath Tony’s skin tight shirt. He hiked it up, exposing the globe of his belly to the cool night air. “One second.” He sat up and cast the Mirror Dimension around them for good measure. “There.”

Tony watched dazedly as Stephen’s warm hands danced over the taut skin of his belly. “You really outdid yourself this time.” Stephen tutted, fingers bumping over Tony’s belly button. “I’m surprised you managed to eat this much.” One hand went from the bottom of Tony’s belly to the top where it crested, pushing down lightly and earning a little burp from the mechanic.

“Hurts…” Tony moaned, his eyes looking as glazed as the donuts he had packed away earlier.

“I know, baby.” Stephen whispered, getting down on his knees and kissing the globe of Tony’s stomach. “Why don’t we get out of here and I’ll make it all better for you?”

Tony just nodded and watched Stephen open up a portal to their bedroom.


	11. Alien Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because Stephen eats alien food, what if tony insists on trying it? Stephen is hesitant at first. Tony really wants to try it so one night he indulges and gets a bloated tummy ache from the food. But at least the food was good, right?"

With one last slurp, the bowl of…whatever it was, had been consumed. Tony chewed on the tentacle in his mouth and leaned back against the couch, his belly heavy and bloated from everything it had taken in. It almost seemed like it had been a challenge–Stephen filled his plate with far too much food for normal consumption. Or perhaps it was a normal amount to Stephen, who had to live off the stuff.

Looking over, Tony realized the wizard didn’t seem phase as he wolfed down the same portion Tony had, one tentacle sticking out of his mouth.

“I’m gonna explode now.” Tony warned.

Stephen just slurped the tentacle into his mouth before wiping it and turning his full attention to the stuffed mechanic beside him. “I told you. The stuff I eat is much more filling than normal human food. It helps to restore my magic.”

“Mm…” Tony moaned as one of Stephen’s hands reached out to lay on his very round stomach. It wasn’t like Tony hadn’t been overindulging since he quit his job as an active Avenger either. There was a lot less exercise in his daily routine lately, and it showed. A pair of pretty love handles framed his sides and a round little pooch of a belly sat in his lap. Right now it was pushing up and out, his belly button popping out ridiculously. Stephen, of course, took advantage of this. “Oh fuck.”

Stephen’s laugh echoed in Tony’s ears as he pressed the smaller man further into the couch. His lips lay on Tony’s neck, biting and nibbling at a patch of skin under his ear. His hand, meanwhile, rubbed soothing circles into Tony’s abused gut. “Was it worth it?”

Tony thought about this for a mere second and considered the hand that was snaking its way slowly down his belly, toward a new target. “Fuck yeah.”


	12. Comfortable In My Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd really love a chubby tony fic where he consciously decides to gain weight because he thinks it's hot, and it just so happens that stephen likes it too - maybe a getting together fic? I haven't seen many fics like that and I love your writing, so it would be great if you could write it!"

After the ordeal with Thanos, Tony had decided to retire from the field. That wasn’t to say that he was done with the Avengers, no. He still made equipment for them and supervised some missions through monitors. He still funded them and housed them in the compound as well. But actively, Tony was done being an Avenger.

It seemed natural then that Tony would gain weight. He was no longer as active as he used to be and had fallen into a bit of a depressive funk after the snap had been reversed. He and Pepper had split, and food became his comfort. He ate his sorrows away and the effects of doing so were beginning to show in the form of a belly that hung over the lip of his pants. His face filled out more, as well as his hips, thighs, and ass. He had love handles. But the weirdest part about it? He didn’t mind it. In fact, it strangely turned him on. He had a kink, he discovered, and he didn’t see any reason who he shouldn’t indulge in it.

He and Stephen had started up an unlikely friendship as of late. The two would hang out, go out to dinner, and watch movies together. Tony would stop over whenever he had free time and Stephen would open up portals into Tony’s workshop when he hadn’t heard from him in a few days.

Right now they sat on the couch in the Sanctum together, eating from a bowl of popcorn and watching some old movie that Tony was barely paying attention to. Instead Tony was much more focused on how ridiculously full he was. He had eaten right before he came over and snacking with Stephen wasn’t something he should particularly be doing, but he couldn’t stop himself. His hand kept automatically reaching for the bowl between them, bringing popcorn to his mouth to munch on.

Every now and then he could swear he felt Stephen’s eyes on him. Which he didn’t mind at all. Stephen had been in his dreams ever since he had winked at him that first day they had met. To say Tony had a crush would be a serious understatement.

Letting out a sigh, Tony lounged back against the couch, allowing his belly to expand out in front of him and sit in his hands. He idly bounced it, his eyes still glued on the television before him. Once again, he felt Stephen’s eyes on him.

“I really shouldn’t be eating this much,” he idly said. “I won’t be able to fit in my suit.”

“You aren’t actively on the field anymore. You’re retired. So what does it matter?” Stephen shot back, just trying to make conversation.

“I don’t know. Gluttony is a sin and all that.” Tony replied, still bouncing his belly in his hands.

“Eat as much as you like. You bought it.”

True. Tony always supplied the food since Stephen was downright starving. If Tony didn’t come by he was afraid that Stephen would waste away to nothing. He was keeping the wizard fed and healthy.

“You don’t think I’m–” the rest of the sentence got choked off. Tony’s eyes wandered away from Stephen and he stopped jiggling his stomach.

“I think you’re perfect the way you are.” Stephen’s voice was so sincere, as were his eyes, which appeared to be gazing into Tony’s very soul.

Tony didn’t know why, but he felt he had to get something off his chest. “I like this. I like…being this weight. I know it’s…weird, but I do. I feel comfortable in my own skin.”

Stephen just smiled softly, his cheeks tinged pink. He picked up the bowl of popcorn and placed it in Tony’s lap. “Then you shouldn’t let anything stop you. And just so you know…I like you like this too.”

Tony took hold of the bowl of popcorn but instead of indulging in some he set it aside and turned his entire body to Stephen, inching closer to him. “That wink meant something, didn’t it?”

Stephen didn’t even need to think about the question. He knew exactly what Tony meant and he nodded.

The next thing he knew, he had a lap full of one chubby, Tony Stark.


	13. Getting Healthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the snap was reversed, Tony gave up eating. Stephen is determined to get him healthy once again.

It first became apparent after the snap was reversed. Why Tony had chosen to stop eating, of all things, was a mystery. Stephen thought that perhaps it was because it was something he could control, something to ground himself to reality. Tony needed to be in control now, because leaving things to fate was no longer an option.

He was downright skeletal when they had started dating. Stephen noticed that Tony would get nervous whenever they went on dinner dates, choosing to drink instead of consume anything even remotely resembling food.

It took a while, but Stephen slowly got Tony to start eating again. He put on weight and started fitting into his clothes again. He ate normally and laughed when they went out to eat. Tony even began snacking again, preferring to keep things around his workshop to munch on while he worked. All of it made Stephen smile because Tony was healthy again.

In natural Tony Stark fashion, the billionaire began to overdo things. He snacked a little too much, took more than extra helpings during his meals, and it was beginning to show. Tony honestly didn’t notice until one morning when he tried to fit into a pair of jeans he hadn’t worn in a while. He couldn’t get them up over his hips, his bulging belly getting in the way.

Disgust was the first emotion he felt. How could he have let himself get this way? What did Stephen think?

His breath caught in his chest and his hand found the metal plate that held his nanotech. Fingernails scraped against it and his back hit the wall, vision swimming. A panic attack, his brain supplied helpfully. Yes, he knew he was having a panic attack. But what did he do about it?

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Stephen run to him. He was turned around so that his back was against Stephen’s chest, the sorcerer’s arms around his chest lightly. One shaking palm rested over his heart and Stephen’s soft voice was in his ear.

“Breathe with me.”

Tony did. And then he did again. Bit by bit the anxiety began to ebb away until there was only Stephen.

“Okay?” the sorcerer asked, eyes meeting Tony’s in the mirror.

Immediately, Tony’s eyes began to fill with tears. “Why are you still with me even when I’m like this?”

There was a beat of silence. Somehow, Stephen knew what Tony had meant. He wasn’t speaking about the anxiety or the panic attacks. He meant his weight. Stephen’s free hand went to Tony’s pudgy stomach, gently stroking the soft skin. “You’re still you,” he whispered into Tony’s ear. “There’s just more of you this way. What’s not to love?”

Tony’s eyes widened and he gazed at his reflection in the mirror. He noted the way Stephen held him, so ridiculously tall and solid. His eyes fell on his middle and this time that feeling of disgust was absent. This time, all he saw was himself. No eating disorder, just a little extra pudge. Still perfectly healthy, not wasting away as he had been before.

He met Stephen's eye and grinned. “I think you’ve got a kink, Steph.” If the way Stephen was pinching at his middle was anything to go by, then Tony was absolutely correct. It felt nice though. It also sent a spike of arousal coursing through his body.

“So what if I do?” There was a wicked grin on Stephen’s face despite the blush bleeding into his cheeks.

Tony laughed and spun in Stephen’s arms to bring the sorcerer into a breathtaking kiss.


	14. Fat Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: would you write some properly fat (not just chubby) tony having a hard time finding a shirt that his belly doesn’t stick out of so stephen solves the problem by just removing the shirt entirely

Tony tossed another shirt aside and frowned. Not that one either. 

He picked up an ACDC shirt, one in a much larger size than his old one, and decided to try that one on instead. The annoying part of trying all these shirts on was definitely pulling them off. A lot of them didn’t want to come back off once they were on.

He rolled the shirt down over his belly and frowned some more at his image in the mirror. This one had just fit him only last month and now a sliver of his fat belly could be seen poking out from the gap between his shirt and pants. 

Looks like it was time to go shopping for new clothes again.

He couldn’t believe how quickly he was growing. He had begun putting on weight once he and Stephen had started seeing one another and it simply escalated from there. Most of the weight gain was due to his age and his slowed metabolism. The rest of it had to do with the fact that he was now on anxiety medication. Only a tiny portion was to be blamed on the fact that Tony was a complete and utter glutton.

“Need to go shopping again?” Stephen stood coolly in the doorway, a smirk in place as he watched Tony’s struggle. “You poor thing.”

“Oh, ha ha.” Tony barked back as Stephen approached. The sorcerer slotted himself against the overweight mechanic and slid his hands around that fat belly of his. “I’m fat, aren’t I?”

Stephen hummed. “I think you reached that mark quite a while ago. But yes, you are and I love you despite it.” He dropped a kiss to Tony’s more rounded cheek and pushed his shirt up, revealing his flabby stomach. There was so much of it go grab at now, which Stephen did, giving it a shake and watching it bounce in the reflection of the mirror.

“Quit it.” Tony growled, not finding the heart to actually glare at Stephen.

“Hmm, I don’t think you really want me to.” A slap to the belly. “Otherwise you would have slowed down with your eating habits and we wouldn’t be having this conversation, now would we?”

Tony at least had the decency to blush. He then yelped as Stephen pinched hard at a roll of puppy fat on his side. “Okay, okay. FRIDAY, order some shirts in a size up, will ya? You know which ones I like, baby girl.”

“Got it, boss.”

Tony melted into Stephen’s arms, watching him have his fun in the reflection of the mirror in front of them. “Are you gonna keep this up for long?”

“As long as I possibly can.” Stephen replied, kissing at Tony’s neck and dipping a finger into his belly button. It had become cavernous as of late. He pinched and prodded some more before simply smoothing his hands over the voluminous fat. “You should get comfortable.”

Stephen led Tony to the bed where he helped him to sit down. He then made him spread his legs and got down between his thighs, pillowing his face on Tony’s soft stomach. Tony combed his hands through Stephen’s hair as the sorcerer busied himself peppering that large belly with kisses, making the billionaire laugh at some points. Every laugh earned him a nip, which in turn caused Tony to moan.

It wasn’t long before the two were tumbling into bed with one another, the promise of new clothes to outgrow on the way.


	15. Work Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony eats a big lunch at work and deals with the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tony, completely accidentally, overeating at work and spending the rest of the day pretending he doesn't hear his belly gurgling or notice how painfully tight the waistband of his pants feels. He feels uneasy vulnerable and his anxiety spikes. Stephen pops in and takes one look at him before whisking him away to bed for the rest of the day.

He orders himself a really big lunch and apparently he’s more hungry than he initially thought because he finishes it all. There’s meetings throughout the day that he has to sit through and he’s busy stifling burps and rubbing his taut tummy under the table, trying his best not to let a whine escape at how full he feels. Luckily he doesn’t have to do much moving as the meetings come to him in his office. Tony feels like if he moves he might just pop the button on his pants.

He finishes all the meetings for the day and somehow makes it home, having rubbed his belly through the entire drive back. Changing out of his suit and into something comfortable (and loose fitting), Tony glances at the bed and realizes that it looks like heaven. It’s emitting a glow, he’s sure of it. Bathed in heavenly light. So he gets in and lazily rubs circles into his stomach, which gurgles unhappily.

“Hush, you.” he moans, one hand starting at the crest and sliding over the widest part until he reached his belly button. It appeared to stick out even more than usual. “Oh…”

“Tony?”

He would have jumped if he could have. But once he realizes it’s only Stephen he settles and looked at the doorway, giving his best puppy dog pout. Stephen quickly enters the room, looking completely concerned. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Did you do something stupid?”

Tony’s brows furrow. “Hurts. Yeah. And yes, definitely to the last.” He pulled down the blankets around him, revealing the big globe of his belly.

Stephen’s ears went pink and he reached hesitantly toward it, his hands shaking and a smile on his face. “Again? You know, I’m beginning to think you like doing this to yourself.” He began rubbing in circles, his hands feeling much warmer than Tony’s own.

Tony let out a much happier moan than the last, his eyes drooping closed. “Mmm…Maybe I just like your belly rubs.”

“Maybe a bit of both.”

Tony would have answered, but he had already fallen asleep.


End file.
